


only the brave (and sometimes the fearful)

by ConvictedMemeOffender



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Uuuuuh, angsty, but she got issues, does this classify as, i love this bitch with my whole entire heart, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvictedMemeOffender/pseuds/ConvictedMemeOffender
Summary: You don’t have a name for it, were never meant to feel something like it, but it sticks with you and it nags at your heart, steady and constant. You try to hide it and you think no one has noticed anything.//aka the one where catra is in her feels and adora makes everything better
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	only the brave (and sometimes the fearful)

**Author's Note:**

> *new yorker voice* ey watch where you goin im copin' here

Five months. You have been with these people for five months and it seems like they have sort of accepted you into their circle, you think. Sure, you sometimes get into heated arguments and someone slips and brings up the sins of your past, or you misread a certain situation and everyone just gives you a sort of look like “who raised you?”. 

But they remember; and the conversation moves on. 

It is a weird feeling, them knowing so many things about your past and you not knowing anything. You feel vulnerable. A part of you knows they are all good people and no one would ever use their knowledge to their advantage (although you suppose there have been many a conversation about it you weren’t privy to). 

It had been a long day of working out the logistics between the Horde’s old camp and Bright Moon, rehoming civilians and soldiers, repurposing materials and rebuilding quarters. 

You were huddled around a campfire with Adora and her friends. 

_Your friends now,_ she reminds you. 

There were weird foods and beverages, some of which you had never heard of. It makes sense though. Being raised in the Horde and never knowing anything else besides water and ration bars, any new type of food they gave you was...suspicious, to say the least. You refused to eat anything the first couple of times, for fear of them actually trying to poison you, but with a few encouraging words from Adora and Bow eating basically half of everything he offered you, you accepted. 

You think it might be too early to be sure, but you feel something like friendship blossoming between you and them.

You never really had any friends, besides Adora of course, and perhaps your squadron. They hated you in the end though, and you’re not quite sure where they stand now. You know they adopted a child and are probably frolicking off in a field, somewhere far away from you, enjoying their new life with each other. There is a weird feeling in your chest, heavy and unpleasant. 

You don’t have a name for it, were never meant to feel something like it, but it sticks with you and it nags at your heart, steady and constant. You try to hide it and you think no one has noticed anything.

But Adora. She takes you aside, away from prying eyes and curious ears. She had always been able to read you, was always allowed to know you like no one else was. 

You never allowed yourself to imagine another life with her. It wasn’t like you couldn’t have friendships in the Horde, those things just developed naturally. Relationships were a different thing though. Love was a weakness. A thing for your enemy to exploit. To take advantage of. 

_Your enemy._

You shake off the thought and focus on Adora. Your Adora. Love had been weakness for the longest time, but now you draw strength from it. You let it fill your head until all the negative thoughts have subsided and there is only Adora. Your beacon of light to hold onto in the darkest hours.

You haven’t slept alone since you got to Bright Moon, never knew anything besides sharing a room with at least five other people.

Adora sleeping beside you, cuddled into you, clinging to you as if to say _I’m never leaving you again, I’m sorry, I love you, I’m here._ You sleep soundly.

There are still nights you wake up in a cold sweat, a silent scream on your lips, eyes open and bloodshot. She holds you then, mumbles sweet nothings into your ear. She knows your dreams, she knows your pain. 

She feels it too.

Shadow Weaver raised you, played the mother role. You never knew your parents, supposedly an orphan when she found you. Same as Adora. Only Adora was the favorite, the golden child, the one who would bring glory to the Horde, to Hordak. The one who would be turned into a weapon, to win the war.

You were never more than a side character in her story. The best friend. There to keep her spirits up.

Death threats and torture and _you will never be as good as her_ and _you will never be good enough for her._

Adora got all the praise. She never wanted to be that person, she would have been fine as a foot soldier. You know it in your heart, she would have been content as nothing more than a cadet, your best friend. And thinking back you can’t help but assume it was where you channeled all your rage from. It was easier to blame her than the woman who raised you.

She takes you to the edge of the clearing, the sound of your friends’ laughter drowned out, all your focus on her. She takes your hand, holds your gaze and waits for you to say something. Anything to help her understand. But you’re frozen, unmoving and still. The words you were trying to form dying on your tongue.

But she understands.

It will take a long time for you to heal, but with her by your side, and you by hers, you think it will be easier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to Marly for being so supportive and to V who helped me make this a lil less cringey
> 
> thank you


End file.
